My little bean sprout
by Kikurishi
Summary: Just another daily 'exercise' for Kanda and Allen. SMUT YAOI


**Just a very short story,I wrote this story for my friend yuikshiro :3.**

**Disclaimer: Did not own DGM**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Yuu,your hair look so beautiful" the silver haired stroking his samurai's hair.

_Like a glimmering waterfall painted with moon's reflection_

The Japanese boy was meditating while his cute little moyashi sitting behind him brushing his long dark blue hair.

"Moyashi..are you saying that you love my hair more than me?" kanda twitch

"…"

"Oi moyashi answer the damn question!" kanda turn his head to face his moyashi.

"Erm…yuu I need to go,tonight I'll be staying in your room 'kay?" he give a small peck to his lover.

The silver haired exited himself from the room in a very profanity way leaving the angry samurai alone.

The navy boy hastily holding his hair swearing and cursing at his own possession for making his sweet Allen love the hair more than him.

"You fucking hair,you think you can win over me?!!" kanda like a mental people pulling his hair,gripping it tightly in his palm "that moyashi belong to me only and I will never let him love or like other things other than me!!" kanda gritted his teeth from the pained he created for himself when he pulled the hair harder.

The jealousy over his hair ended when he decide to give the cafeteria and the gay chef a little _visit _to fill his stomach.

Kanda entered the entrance to the cafeteria only to find his moyashi hugging Lavi before give the flame haired an innocent smile.

"Moyashi!!!!!" kanda rush to the silver haired.

"Ah yu-"Allen was cut off when kanda pull him away from lavi and hold him in a very protective manner "y-yuu?"

Kanda automatically unsheathed his Mugen drawing it near to Lavi's throat making the flame haired gulped in fear.

"MINE" kanda eyes narrowed with a deadly black aura around him.

"Yuu,what are you doing?!" Allen was shocked by the sudden lunacy from his lover.

"Shut up moyashi!!" hoisting the petite boy to his shoulder abducting him away from the cafeteria.

Heading to the direction of his room,he slammed the door open before throw the boy to his bed pinning Allen roughly.

"Well...I think it's time for your _punishment_" kanda smirk nuzzling the boy neck.

"Y-yuu! Stop!" Allen squeals.

XXX

Kanda lift his fingers and licked the drifting cum eyes observing the naked body of the petite boy.

"Yuu…"Allen was exhausted.

"Delicious moyashi.." he bent down biting Allen's earlobe.

"But yuu…I didn't do anything…" he fingers fisted the sheets when the Japanese boy nipping his pink nipples.

"You didn't do anything?" Kanda's hand now reached to Allen's member and stroking it gently.

"Hnn...yuu..."

"First,you like my hair more than me...then you hugging that baka many time do I have to tell you?"

Kanda hold Allen's hip and thrust into the boy for the second time.

"Nghh..."the silver boy shut his eyes.

Allen chest heave heavily inhaling for an air.

Kanda give a warm kiss to the younger boy's chest and thrust harder to prolong the pleasure to make the boy come for him.

"Yuu…g-going to...cum...hahh..." scratching his nails onto kanda back.

"Heh…then go on…"

"Ahh Yuu!!" Allen released his chained grip and fell to the bed panting hard letting kanda sucking the warm white liquids around his thigh.

"I tell you before Allen...I won't allowed you to love or like other things...remember that you exist only to be mine alone" licking the boy erection making Allen moan.

"But yuu…that's not fair..I deserve to love other things too.." Allen sulking.

Kanda grin evilly and begin laughing hard,glaring the white figure beneath him.

"_Well moyashi...I think I need to raid your body again and again to prove to you that you're forbidden to fond of any other creatures" kanda toned of voice were full of lust._

"Wait..wait yuu!!!" he know he definitely won't be able to walk for a few days.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for a lot of grammar mistakes, well...i hope you love it yuik-chan smut part so lame XD..and thanks for anyone that reading this.**


End file.
